Study Buddies and New Friends
by Sheldorfan
Summary: Neville and Luna are study buddies, but what happens when Fred makes friends with Luna?
1. Chapter 1

I own none of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Study Buddies and New Friends

* * *

><p>Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were in the library studying. Neville was helping Luna understand the uses and care of mandrakes while Luna was trying her best to help him with his potions assignment. After a couple hours, Luna still didn't understand how to care for a mandrake and Neville was convinced that his next potions class would be rather explosive.<p>

"If we stay here much longer the Wrackspurts will begin swarming." Luna states in her ever serene tone.

"Merlin's beard!" Neville exclaimed while he looked at his watch, "We'll be late for dinner." this earned him a stern look from Madam Pince.

The pair gathered their things and left the library. As they walked together toward the great hall, they came across a white haired Slytherin boy with two rather dim looking Slytherins on his heels.

"Well, if it isn't Never Remembers Longbottom and Loony Lovegood." the white haired boy said with a smirk.

"Don't call her that Malfoy!" Neville shouted, though even with as much bravery as he could muster it still sounded a bit shaky. Luna continues to look on with a dreamy look on her face like she is watching something flit around Draco's head.

"Or what? You'll curse me?" Draco Malfoy retorted.

Neville began to pull his wand out of his pocket. Unfortunately, Draco was much quicker and he pointed his wand at Neville and said "_Locomotor Mortis_". This caused Neville's feet to snap together suddenly, landing him on the ground and unable to separate his legs. This caused a roar of laughter from the two boys standing just behind Draco. The trio stepped over Neville and pushed past Luna. Suddenly, Neville hears Draco say "_Diffindo_" under his breath as Luna's bag tears and dumps the contents all over the floor.

"It seems the Nargles are at it again." Luna said calmly, "Are you alright Neville?"

"I'm fine, but I wish that git would leave us alone." he replied from the floor.

Laughing could be heard from down the hall. Suddenly a pair of red headed twins appeared from around a corner reveling in their most recent prank. When the Weasley twins noticed the two younger students and the plight they seemed to have found themselves in, they greeted them.

"Hi Neville." Fred said.

"Hello Loony." George continued.

"Hello Fred, George." Luna replied giving each a polite nod and smile as she said their name.

"Why do you call her that? Her name is Luna. You haven't even attempted to get to know her." Neville tried to correct them as he got himself propped against the wall with Luna's help.

Unable to come up with a good response, George said, "Come on Fred, dinner is waiting, and Wood wants us well fed and rested for Quidditch practice tomorrow."

Fred gave Neville's words some thought and replied to George, "You go on ahead. I'm going to try and straighten out these curses right quick."

Shrugging, George left for the great hall. Fred turned back to Neville and asked, "Malfoy?"

Neville nodded and Fred spoke up again, "I've got a special prank in mind for him next time I see him. Sorry about George." Fred glanced at Luna and frowned as he said the last bit.

"It's quite alright, his head was just a bit fuzzy from all the Wrackspurts." Luna said, noticing his glance.

Fred cast the _Finite Incantatem_ spell to unlock Neville's legs. After a quick examination of Luna's bag, he cast _Reparo_ and the three of them watched as the bag stitched itself back together. After repacking Luna's bag, they all went to the great hall for their evening meal. As dinner was coming to a close, Fred approached Luna as she was exiting the great hall.

"So..." he started, "I was thinking about what Neville said in the corridor earlier, about how we don't even know each other. I was hoping that maybe you would like to spend a free period with me, you could invite Neville too if you want."

"I would enjoy that very much I think. Tomorrow I have no plans after transfiguration, as Neville will be studying for his potions exam." Luna replied.

"Great! See you then!" Fred exclaimed with a smile before running after George who had just walked by.

The next day, Luna had just emerged from the transfiguration classroom when Fred swooped in and steered her towards the castle entrance.

"Hello Fred, have the Wrackspurts left George alone yet?" Luna asked as they veered away from the crowd of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students.

"I'm not sure, he seems to be acting normal." Fred replied, "What is a Wrackspurt anyhow?"

"They are tiny invisible creatures that fly in through your ears and make your head fuzzy." Luna replied.

"Well in that case, no, they are still buzzing around his head." Fred grinned and chuckled.

They left the castle and headed toward the Black Lake, where they found a bench and sat together while they talked. The discussion topics ranged anywhere from Crumple Horned Snorkacks to Quidditch. They sat there for the better part of an hour until Fred got up and told her he had Quidditch practice.

"I could come with you and watch if you like. I enjoy watching the game, it attracts Snarkleburs*, they enjoy chasing the broomsticks." Luna said standing up next to him.

Fred frowned, "Unfortunately, Wood doesn't let anyone from the other houses watch practice. He thinks they will go blabbing to their house team about our strategies."

"Well that's too bad. I was hoping to see some Snarkleburs, they are such fun to watch. I'll be seeing you then." Luna's eyes showed a slight hint of sadness that betrayed her soft smile.

Fred walked over to the Quidditch pitch, and Luna headed back toward the castle. Once she arrived at the castle gate, she decided to go to the library to see if Neville was still there.

"Oi, where were you?" Neville asked upon seeing her approach, "I thought you were going to try and help me learn the ingredients for the basic love potion."

"I was by the lake with Fred." she replied.

Neville's face turned a slight red as he buried his face into his potions book to hide his jealousy from Luna. She didn't seem to notice and proceeded to open a book to help Neville. After an hour, Neville could satisfactorily recite the ingredients for the potion he was being tested on. After putting away the study materials, Neville bid Luna good evening and went back to the Gryffindor common room to get ready for dinner.

After dinner, Neville went straight to the dormitory and sat on his bed. For the rest of the night, Neville was in thought about how to tell Luna how he feels about her. He knew he liked her a lot, but wasn't sure how she felt about him because of how distant she can appear. Afraid that he might lose Luna to Fred, he didn't sleep very well.

* * *

><p>*I decided to create my own invisible creature that likes to chase broomsticks around, they are completely harmless fairy like creatures that just like having fun. I figure that just because Luna doesn't mention them in the books, it doesn't mean that there aren't other creatures published in The Quibbler.<p>

Special thanks goes to iBounce for beta services. You rock!

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Quidditch

* * *

><p>The following day the Gryffindor common room was abuzz. There was a Quidditch match later that day between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and the outcome would determine the winner of the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup. The Quidditch team members were excitedly telling all the lower years how they planned to crush Slytherin to take the Quidditch Cup. While he absently listened to Oliver Wood preach to a small crowd in one corner of the common room, Neville's thoughts were elsewhere.<p>

Neville was thinking about Luna. He knew that he would be able to find her at the match later. So in the interim, he thought about what to do about his situation. He concluded that it would be best to just come out with his feelings and see if she felt the same.

Neville's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a clap on the back, followed by a voice. "Alright Neville?" Fred's voice. "Why the long face, Longbottom?"

"Just thinking." Neville replied.

"Well, say hello to Luna for me when you see her at the match!" Fred said. "I have to go now, team meeting in the lockers."

"Yeah, sure." was the distant response.

Later, at the match, Neville searched the stands for Luna. Ten minutes later he spotted her, thanks to her hat that looked like a Gryffindor lion. After wading through the crowds for what seemed like an eternity he found her. As he came up to her it seemed she didn't even notice he was there.

Before he could even greet her though, she said, "Hello Neville." without looking away from the field.

Neville said, "Hi Luna, I like your hat."

"Thank you," she replied, finally turning to face him, "it roars when I put my wand to it." She removed her wand from behind her ear and touched it to the hat. Suddenly the lions mouth opened and gave a bellowing roar. "Professor Flitwick helped me enchant it."

Suddenly the crowd of students burst into great cheers as the Gryffindor team took to the sky for a warm up lap. Lee Jordan could be heard over the magical P.A. system introducing the players and their positions. Luna raised her wand to her hat again, and this time the roar could almost be heard over the cheers. Fred and George flew by in formation, with Fred winking as he passed.

Following the Gryffindor warm up, the Slytherins took to the field. This was accompanied by a cacophony of boos and hisses, none of the other houses favored Slytherin. After Lee Jordan grudgingly introduced the riders wearing green, Madam Hooch stepped out onto the pitch. The captains shook hands and Madam Hooch released the Bludgers and the Snitch, then tossed the Quaffle into the air to the eager Chasers. The game was on!

It was one of the most brutal games in recent years. Slytherin was determined to win at any cost. The Gryffindor beaters, Fred and George, were having a terrible time at keeping the Bludgers away from their teammates, and even the crowd. One Bludger came within a mere four feet of some first year Gryffindors, and Fred nearly crashed into the stands when he hit it away.

Luna was watching the game with great attention, though Neville could tell she wasn't focusing entirely on the game play. Her eyes would dart from one end of the field to the other as the players swooped around. Even when Slytherin committed blatant fouls, she kept her bright smile, though when Gryffindor scored she cheered just as loud as the rest of the fans and caused her hat to roar.

"What are you watching?" Neville asked her, practically having to shout over the frenzy of the crowd.

"The Snarkleburs." she replied, "They are having great fun chasing the broomsticks today."

Figuring he'll ask more about them later when he won't have to shout, he turned his attention back to the match. The match continued with the Gryffindors steadily building their lead. Slytherin continued to play rough and the Gryffindor players were beginning to take a beating. Through sheer determination, Gryffindor built their lead to sixty points. That is when Harry Potter, the Seeker for Gryffindor, made his move and caught the Snitch to secure the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor.

As the students rushed the field to congratulate the winners, Luna and Neville held back a bit. Neville decided it was now or never to let her know that he fancied her. Just as he was about to speak, Fred swooped in on his broomstick calling out to them.

"Oi, Neville, Luna! That was some game wasn't it?"

"Oh yes Fred, quite spectacular." Luna replied.

"Yeah, impressive flying Fred." said Neville.

"Loved your hat Luna, I could hear it even over all the cheering! Could be a market for a product like that. Gotta run though, there is a party starting in Gryffindor tower and we can't miss it." Fred said with a grin before he threw his arm around Neville's shoulders and pulled him towards the mob of Gryffindors. Neville looked back wistfully at Luna.

The party lasted long into the night. The whole house was celebrating as the team recounted their experiences on the pitch. Neville sat in a relatively secluded corner where only a few people bothered him. He smiled and told people he was happy about the win, which he was, but on the inside he was kicking himself for not telling Luna that he fancied her. He began devising a plan, he had just learned how to make a basic love potion, it might be time for some potions practice.

* * *

><p>Thanks to iBounce for checking this over and reassuring me that it really is good! I already have an idea rattling around in my brain for the next chapter, hopefully it won't take that long for it to take shape on the page. As always, let me know what you think! Reviews are like food to this author, I need them to survive!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update... life was coming at me pretty hard and on top of that I just couldn't seem to get my ideas on the virtual page. But the good news is that I am now employed and I am getting settled in at work so I should be able to focus on writing a bit more, though updates may not come right away.

* * *

><p>Neville had spent the better part of a week getting all the ingredients required for his potion making. He took a couple extra ingredients from potions while he was getting what he needed for his assignment, and he also had to wait for a visit to Hogsmeade for a couple items that Professor Snape typically didn't stock in the student's cabinet. Once he had all his ingredients assembled, he found a secluded room at the end of a secret passage nobody used since it only led to disused classrooms and storerooms.<p>

After several attempts, he managed to get a Silencing Charm set around the room that he learned from a fifth year. It merely muffled the sound instead of blocking it completely. Then he set about setting up his brewing station. Once everything was in order he began adding his ingredients to the cauldron. After a few minutes, the mixture started to hiss and pop. Suddenly the mixture erupted in a dull green mess, covering everything within three feet including Neville.

Meanwhile, Fred and Luna were wandering the grounds. Fred listened intently as Luna described what Wrackspurts, Nargles, and Snarkleburs were, the latter of which Fred paid special attention to. She was halfway through describing what a Gulping Plimpie is when Fred cut in.

"Why can't I see the things you see?" He asked.

"Well, some of the creatures require special magical apparatus to see, others are very elusive, but most just require an open mind. While skepticism can be healthy, it can hinder some of the simpler joys in life too," replied Luna.

"I see," Fred had a ponderous look about him as they came to the lake and watched some first years toss sticks into the lake for the giant squid to retrieve.

Back in Neville's makeshift potions lab, several hours and two melted cauldrons later, he finally had a batch of love potion set to mature for the next twelve hours. Then it would be ready to mix into a bottle of pumpkin juice. So he locked the door on the way out and made his way to the great hall for supper, where he dined silently at the Gryffindor table and ignored the conversations around him.

The next morning, after a restless night, Neville went to check on his potion. Finding that it matched the description in his notes from class, he poured some into a small glass phial and stoppered it. He then peeked out the window to check that the weather was favorable and headed down to breakfast to put the next phase of his plan into action. After hastily tucking into the waffles and bacon laid out on the table, he scanned the hall for Luna. He spotted her just standing from the Ravenclaw table. Walking quickly to the grand doors at the Great Hall's entrance, he caught her just as she was leaving.

"Luna! Wait for a moment," he panted, "I was wondering if you would have lunch on the grounds with me today?"

"That would be lovely Neville," she said.

"Great! I'll have the house-elves prepare a basket for us."

Neville waved goodbye and went to the kitchens to have the elves prepare the basket for him to pick up later. He was wearing a smile on his face as his plan was working perfectly so far. He made sure the elf that was to assemble his basket knew to put two bottles of pumpkin juice in it. Then, after telling them he would be back for it at lunch, he headed to his first lesson.

Neville practically ran out of Professor Binns' classroom when they were released for lunch. Racing to the kitchens to collect the picnic basket he bowled over a group of first years in the entrance hall. He arrived at the painting of the bowl of fruit and tickled the pear. When it opened an elf sauntered up to him carrying a basket that was nearly larger than the creature himself.

"Groop has lunch for young master Longbottom sir. Groop checked double that he places two bottles of pumpkin juice into master Longbottom's basket," the small house-elf said as he set the basket at Neville's feet and bowed low.

"Thanks!" Neville replied.

"Anything for the young masters of Hogwarts," the elf said before bowing again and running off to tend to his other duties.

Neville peered into the basket and checked that everything was ready. Before he made his way to the entrance hall to meet Luna he removed one of the bottles of juice and very carefully uncorked it. Pulling the phial from his robes, he opened it and poured it into the bottle before replacing the cork carefully so it did not appear to have been opened since the house-elves filled it. He then placed it back into the basket, carefully noting which bottle it was.

He arrived at the steps leading to the grounds a few minutes later to find Luna already there, staring up at the clouds. He called out to her and waved, she turned her head toward him and smiled as he approached. They made there way to a semi secluded clearing near the lake where Neville laid out a blanket and set the basket down on it before taking a seat next to it. Luna sat opposite him.

"What a perfect day for a picnic," Luna said dreamily, trailing off a bit.

"Yeah, beautiful weather," He replied, as he began unpacking the basket.

The basket contained two portions of shepherds' pie, two rolls, and treacle tarts for pudding. Neville removed the pumpkin juice last and set the one with the potion in front of Luna. She picked up the bottle and took a long swig, closing her eyes as she did. Neville grew anxious and waited for her to open her eyes again, when Fred came up behind him and called out a greeting.

"Oi, Luna, Neville, what brings you two out here?" he asked.

Luna snapped her eyes open and removed the bottle from her lips as she gazed at Fred. Neville began panicking, as the potion caused the imbiber to become smitten with the first person they laid eyes on after drinking it.

"I could ask the same of you, Fred," Neville responded snappily.

"Well, if you must know, I am developing a new spell. It may have huge implications in the field of food preservation- among other things." Fred said with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. "But don't tell anyone."

"What is it?" Luna finally spoke.

"It's a permanent freezing spell, only reversible by magic." He proudly said.

Neville grew more annoyed and concerned with each passing moment. Would all his preparations be for naught?

"That's brilliant Fred!" Luna exclaimed.

"I know. I was going to practice in this clearing, but seeing as it is occupied, I will go elsewhere. Bye Luna, Neville." Fred said closing with a nod to each of them before exiting the clearing.

Luna stared off after Fred with a dreamy look, but it was just a bit off from her normal dreamy state, this seemed more focused. Neville's heart sunk, his plan not only failed, but it seemed to have backfired. His mind began racing, trying to think of ways to fix the situation when Luna cut in.

"Let's finish our meal, I would like to catch up with Fred after," she said.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you like it, special thanks to iBounce for checking it over for me! As always reviews are welcome, I gobble them up like fresh brownies (which I have a tray of sitting in the kitchen, time to eat one I think)


End file.
